


...глаза эти - окна, а тело моё - это дом

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: – Шли бы Вы отсюда подальше. Не видите разве: копоть и сажа, к пожару – не иначе.Линали нервно усмехнулась.- Обычно они появляются как раз после потухшего огня.





	...глаза эти - окна, а тело моё - это дом

**Author's Note:**

> Женские персонажи этой манги настолько же прекрасны, насколько недооценены.   
> Бонни - особый шотландский жаргонизм, "красавица, милашка".   
> Название - цитата из "Моби Дика" Мелвилла. Имена некоторых ОП - оттуда же.

***********************************************************************************************  
...глаза эти - окна, а тело моё - это дом  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6717320  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Фемслэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Романтика, Экшн (action), Hurt/comfortПредупреждения: OOC, ОМП, UST  
Размер: Мини, 11 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
– Шли бы Вы отсюда подальше. Не видите разве: копоть и сажа, к пожару – не иначе.  
Линали нервно усмехнулась.  
\- Обычно они появляются как раз после потухшего огня. 

 

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Женские персонажи этой манги настолько же прекрасны, насколько недооценены.   
Бонни - особый шотландский жаргонизм, "красавица, милашка".   
Название - цитата из "Моби Дика" Мелвилла. Имена некоторых ОП - оттуда же.

 

К Джонсвиллю прибыли в три часа пополудни, когда солнце ещё стояло высоко в небе, но светило тускло, стремилось вниз к горизонту. Повозка застряла в болоте, когда до города оставалось две мили, болот тут было больше, чем твёрдой поверхности; спицы колёс вначале стали крутиться медленно, а потом увязли в грязи и жиже, вовсе остановились. Искатель (Скотт, шотландец, прозвище – Одноглазый, хотя оба глаза были на месте), долго пытался вытолкнуть повозку, вначале – с помощью Линали, потом – с Божьей. Не выходило.

Город стоял на болотах – город пах грязной зелёной тиной; запах этот разъедал изнутри, проникал в лёгкие и желудок, в горле стоял тугой ком. Линали вдыхала этот воздух глубоко и жадно, и органы скручивало изнутри, и вязкая слюна перекатывалась по горлу и стягивала язык. Во рту не было куска со вчерашнего вечера, и живот сводило спазмами. Скотт не ел побольше её, но не жаловался, подталкивал повозку, но та окончательно просела в топи, и топи эти едва ли не начали затягивать за собой самого Скотта.

Тот сдался.

\- Бросим, - сказал он задумчиво, быстро, и Линали пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы разобрать фразы за его режущим отрывистым акцентом, - здесь. До города мили две. Дойдём пешком.

Клауд, до этого спокойно стоящая в стороне, как-то резво дёрнулась и недовольно покачала головой. Лау Джимин на её плече махал хвостом, задевая пушистым кончиком собранные сзади светлые волосы; Линали следила за тем, как Клауд поджала губы и тяжело вздохнула, хрустнула пальцами и вымученно кивнула. Лау потёр серые лапки, задевая мехом открытый участок кожи, и Клауд фыркнула, улыбнулась. Редкая улыбка на её лице была столь непривычной, что Линали на мгновение зависла, на автомате принимая из рук Скотта чемодан. Клауд перехватила её взгляд.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросила она, пряча в голосе усталость, перекрывая её искренней материнской заботой. Линали растерянно кивнула и отвела взгляд.

До города дошли почти в полной тишине. В Джонсвилле жило от силы две тысячи человек; преимущественно чёрные и до смешного набожные. Церковь здесь была одна единственная, но коронующий башню крест виднелся издалека, он возвышался над покосившимися одноэтажными домами и стоял где-то вдалеке, наверное, в самом центре деревни. 

\- Комуи сказал, - подала голос Линали, и Клауд склонила голову, вслушиваясь, - что все четыре тела находили либо в самой церкви, либо рядом с ней. Нам следует… Да, наверное, следует найти жилище поближе к церкви.  
\- Погоди-ка, бонни, - тихо окликнул её искатель. Клауд прошла вперёд, оставляя их позади. – Искатель, отправленный сюда…

Пропал.

Она знает. Измаил отправился ещё до них в Джонсвилль один, позвонил из Тилбери, а после – исчез. От него не было вестей больше месяца, и это уже никого особо не удивляло, хоть и не переставало удручать. Линали не теряла надежды отыскать Измаила, но даже ей понималось – шанс бесконечно мал.

Линали нагнала Клауд и сравняла шаг. В уходящих лучах солнца деревня казалась совершенно обыкновенной, бедной, грязной и пыльной, но ни разу не устрашающей. Линали, однако, знала, как меняются такие деревушки, стоит только солнцу зайти за горизонт; как эта мягкая грязь под ногами по ночам превращается в непроходимые топи, а пустые узкие улицы сжимают по бокам, словно в лабиринте. 

\- Что скажешь? – поинтересовалась Клауд, когда мимо них прошла полная низкая женщина, тянувшая за собой отбрыкивающуюся лошадь; женщина ругалась громко и грозно, так устрашающе, что, наверное, даже Канда бы сник. Лошадь, однако, продолжала сопротивляться и громко ржать.

Людей было мало, и улицы почти пустовали, иногда лишь показывая редких прохожих. Линали всматривалась в каждое лицо: акумой могла быть и та громкая женщина с лошадью, и этот черномазый пацан в рваной одежде, и старик с залысинами, несущий в руках собаку. Часто Линали представлялось, что у неё есть проклятая метка на лице, и глаз её может видеть плачущие и скованные цепями души мёртвых людей, обезображенные в своём отчаянии и горе. Часто ей хотелось прийти к однозначному выводу, достойная ли это плата за отсутствие сковывающей движение и мысли паранойи, но никак не могла.

\- Пока ничего. Деревня как деревня.

Клауд, наверное, другого ответа и не ожидала. Она задумчиво кивнула головой, и половину оставшегося пути они прошли молча. Когда до церкви оставалось около ста метров, она остановилась у белого низкого домика и постучала костяшками пальцев по хлипкой двери. Линали задержала дыхание, вслушиваясь; открывать им не спешили, но тихие шаги за дверью Линали слышала отчётливо. Человек забренчал щеколдой и слегка толкнул дверь, и в приоткрывшейся щёлочке Линали увидела опасливо смотрящий на них глаз.

\- Экзорцисты? – прохрипел то ли простуженный, то ли прокуренный голос, и дверь распахнулась. Мужчина за ней был среднего роста, но горбился так сильно, что казался едва ли не карликом; тёмная сухая кожа обросла седой щетиной на щеках, но затылок был абсолютно лысым. Он старательно поворачивался к ним лишь одной стороной лица, другую успешно пряча в тени.  
\- Экзорцисты, - кивнула Клауд, зачем-то ненавязчиво отталкивая Линали за собственную спину. – Здесь есть место, где мы можем найти ночлег?

Мужчина склонил голову и, внезапно хмыкнув, отстранился от косяка, пропуская внутрь. Линали замялась.

\- Моё имя Ахав. У меня есть свободная комната, где раньше жила моя дочь. Милости прошу, господа экзорцисты, - опять чему-то хмыкнул он. Свет упал на вторую половину лица, и Линали увидела ожог, который сковал кожу шрамами, заставив веко одного глаза закрыться навсегда, а губам растягиваться в улыбке лишь одной половиной. Линали поёжилась.  
\- Можно узнать, что случилось с Вашей дочерью? – всё-таки спросила она и скосила взгляд вправо, где Клауд, стоявшая у старого серванта, внимательно разглядывала что-то за пыльным стеклом.

Мужчина улыбнулся; улыбка, обезображенная огнём, вообще часто появлялась на его лице. Она была искренней и ни разу не натянутой, и именно этим отталкивала и пугала.

\- Аталия погибла. Четыре месяца уже как. Меня чуть с собой не захватила. – Он прикоснулся короткими пальцами к шраму. Клауд сдержанно кивнула и отошла от серванта, проходя за Ахавом в комнату дочери. – Располагайтесь здесь. 

Он закрыл за ними хлипкую дверь и оставил в одиночестве; за тонкой стеной начал о чём-то переговариваться со Скоттом. Клауд подошла к квадратному окну и встала около него, смотря на улицу; прямо впереди – церковь, дубовая массивная дверь, казалось, будто наглухо закрытая, но на самом деле постоянно выпускающая и впускающая жителей деревни.

\- У него недавно погибла дочь. Он живёт рядом с церковью. По-моему… это очевидно.

Клауд повернулась на её голос. Она стояла у окна, и бьющееся в глаза закатное солнце не давало увидеть её лицо, лишь силуэт – тонкие расправленные плечи и собранные сзади волосы. Наверное, смотрела на Линали.

\- Мой опыт работы показал мне, что нет ничего очевидного, когда дела касается акум, - мягко ответила она и сделала несколько быстрых шагов к сидевшей на кровати Линали. Та вздрогнула, когда Клауд присела на корточки рядом с ней и внимательно посмотрела снизу-вверх. – И всё же. Ты в порядке? Выглядишь. – Она задумалась. – Не так, как обычно.

У Клауд были прохладные руки, когда было душно, и тёплые – в самый холод. Она прикоснулась ладонями ко лбу Линали, но, видимо, решила, что температуры не было. Покачала головой и скользнула руками по щекам Ли, остановившись на ссутулившихся плечах. Прикосновения были слабые и невесомые, руки ласково потрепали по плечам, и сама Клауд резко выпрямилась, едва не стряхивая с собственной спины Лау Джимина. 

\- Ладно. Наверное, устала. Я, - вздохнула она и зарылась пальцами в собственные волосы, - я тоже. Можешь поспать, Линали. 

Линали хотела возразить, опять взвалить всю ответственность на свои плечи, но усталость сковывала её ноги, совсем недавно избавившиеся от вечного холодного тяжёлого чугуна вокруг них, её спину и веки. Она кивнула и откинулась на тонкий матрас, покрытый серым шерстяным одеялом. Поймала мутным взглядом Клауд: та снова повернулась к окну, и внимательно смотрела на улицу.

* * *

Во сне ей предстало незнакомое раннее место. Пространство узкое, но с высоким потолком, в верху уходящим в купол. По бокам, около стен, стояли ореховые светлые скамьи, под ногами стелился старый красный ковёр, ведущий к алтарю. Церковь была старая и небольшая, с узкими длинными окнами, стёкла которых были словно в чёрной копоти, которая постепенно проявлялась и на стенах, аккуратно огибая висящие везде иконы.

\- Мисс, - услышала она тихий женский голос и обернулась. Темнокожая девушка в сером платье сидел на скамье, скрестив руки, смотрела куда-то вбок. – Шли бы Вы отсюда подальше. Не видите разве: копоть и сажа, к пожару – не иначе.

Линали нервно усмехнулась.

\- Обычно они появляются как раз после потухшего огня. 

Девушка, наконец, посмотрела на неё. Линали застыла: на её девичьем красивом лице был ожог, в точности, как у Ахава.

\- Мы же во сне, - беззаботно пожала она плечами.

А после вспыхнула, что спичка, перекидывая огонь на ковёр, на дерево скамеек. Огонь оттеснил Линали к алтарю, и та, задыхаясь от ужаса, вжалась в высокую икону Богоматери, смотря, как языки пламени медленно подступают к ней, а удушающая гарь, почему-то, не спешит убивать, выворачивая лёгкие. Вместо этого она словно сковала движения и сцепила зубы, заставив срывающийся крик затеряться в глотке.

Когда пламя лизнуло беззащитно открытые лодыжки ног, Линали этого не почувствовала, но дрожь и жар били по её телу изнутри и со всей силой. Она запрокинула голову и закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как огонь щекотливо ползёт по её телу, совсем не причиняя боли.

…а открыла их, когда прохладные руки легли на лоб и заправили мокрые от пота волосы за уши. Клауд склонилась над ней, обеспокоенно всматриваясь в лицо; керосиновая лампа тускло освещала комнату, и тени плясали на красивом лице женщины. Линали тяжело выдохнула, медленно приходя в себя. Перед глазами всё еще стояла картина объятой пламенем церкви и собственных ног, утопающих в этом горящем Аде. Дрожь медленно покидала тело, сдаваясь ласковыми прикосновениями Клауд, отдаваясь в полное подчинение её тихому мягкому голосу.

\- Генерал Найн, - вымученно сказала она наконец, когда поняла, что язык принадлежит ей, и она может говорить, - всё в порядке. Вам не о чем беспокоиться.

Та провела рукой по горящей щеке, задержала на ней ладонь и внимательно посмотрела в глаза. Линали не чувствовала ничего, кроме облегчения и приятного трепета от прикосновений чужой шершавой кожи. Прикрыла глаза и медленно выдохнула через нос.

\- Линали, - ласково ответила Клауд, проводя большим пальцем по её скуле, - я ценю твой профессионализм и твою жертвенность, но, если бы поводов для беспокойства не было, ты бы не стонала во сне так пугающе и отчаянно. Послушай меня. – Она положила вторую руку на другую щёку и осторожно приподняла лицо Линали, заставив ту открыть глаза и встретиться с чужим взглядом, - ты слишком много на себя берёшь. 

Ей не впервой слышать эту фразу.

Линали улыбнулась и поймала запястья женщины в свои ладони, мягко отстраняя от себя. Сердце забилось ровнее, хоть и щёки, потерявшие тактильный контакт, снова вспыхнули, будто обожжённые солнцем.

Хотелось, конечно, прижаться к ласковым ладоням посильней и дать успокаивающему голосу Клауд обволочь сознание, утянув в мир спокойных сновидений, но ещё больше хотелось не показывать слабину и иррациональный страх, такой, какой бывает только из-за сна – придуманного собственным сознанием в хитром сплетении мыслей.

Она села на кровати, притянув к груди колени. Ночь здесь оказалась прохладной, и голые ноги Линали покрылись мурашками, без остатка прогоняя сонный жар. Клауд сидела на коленях на полу и внимательно смотрела на воспитанницу, от взгляда этого становилось неловко, и Линали повернула голову к окну, хрустнув шейными позвонками. Судя по всему, луна скрылась за облаками – за грязным стеклом стояла лишь кромешная тьма да слабо отражалась скудная обстановка комнаты.

\- Ложись спать, Линали, до утра ещё далеко, - сказала наконец Клауд, прерывая молчание. Линали всмотрелась и увидела, что та сидит не на голом полу, а на сером шерстяном одеяле, на котором, видимо, и спала. Почувствовала угрызения совести и покачала головой.  
\- Ложитесь Вы. Я, наверное, Вас разбудила. Мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом, чтобы успокоиться. А потом… Не знаю даже, смогу ли заснуть, - попыталась улыбнуться она.

Клауд смотрела на неё долго и внимательно, но ничего не ответила. Медленно кивнула и разгладила руками сырую простыню. Ли осторожно скользнула за дверь и оказалась в кухне-прихожей, где сидел Скотт и читал что-то в тусклом свете лампы. Он поднял голову и кивнул на стоящий рядом табурет.

\- Чего не спится, госпожа экзорцист? – с улыбкой поинтересовался он, ставя пустой стеклянный стакан на страницу, чтобы книга не закрылась. В отличие от большинства Искателей, говорящих мало и по делу, Скотт был лёгок на характер, частенько выпивал и травил шутки и истории из жизни. – Неужто решили выйти в ночную стражу? Не доверяете Вашему покорному слуге?

А ещё у него были усы – густые, рыжие, с завивающимися кончиками, и если это не располагало к себе абсолютно и безоговорочно, то Линали не знала, чему и кому доверять вообще в этой жизни.

\- Кошмар приснился. Я знаю, - громким шёпотом возмутилась она, едва Скотт открыл рот, - что ты сейчас скажешь. Не буду я пить виски для успокоения. Даже не пытайся.

Тот рассеянно развёл руками.

Линали встала, намереваясь покинуть уже это помещение и вдохнуть свежего воздуха, но затормозила перед сервантом, который до этого рассматривала Клауд. Заглянула за старое стекло и увидела стопки толстых книг, посуду и рисунки в простых рамках. Рисунки были красивые, чёрно-белые, но нарисованные аккуратно, с любовью к деталям, в основном – пейзажи. Глаз зацепился за портрет.

\- Скотт, - позвала Линали искателя, и тот промычал что-то в ответ, - ты смотрел рисунки?  
\- Да. Ахав рассказал мне, что та красавица – его дочь, Аталия, погибшая в пожаре недавно.

Девушка на портрете казалась до боли знакомой; взгляд её был тяжёлый и живой, непривычный для всего лишь рисунка. Линали потянула на себя стеклянные створки и взяла в руки рамку, вглядываясь в лицо.

Где же она могла его видеть?

Провела ладонями по закрытой за стеклом бумаге, прикрыла правую сторону лица и…

Чёрт возьми.

\- Скотт, - вновь окликнула она его, бережно ставя рисунок на место, - Клауд, то есть, генерал Найн спрашивала Ахава про Измаила?

Скотт нахмурился и пригладил усы, внимательно смотря на Линали.

\- Ясное дело, тот ответил, мол, ходил здесь такой, а потом пропал куда-то, ни слуху, ни духу. Темнит, думаешь?

Линали ничего не ответила. Она скосила глаза в сторону комнаты, где спал Ахав. Двери там не было, а проём был закрыт всего лишь прозрачной занавесью, за которой отчётливо проглядывалась лежащая на кровати фигура. 

Снаружи было прохладно и темно; пустые улицы продувались сквозными ветрами, и Линали посильнее закуталась в плащ, который на автомате схватила, выходя из комнаты. Плащ принадлежал не ей, а Клауд, длинный и плотный, он покрывал длинные мёрзнувшие ноги и грел обитым изнутри мехом и остатками чужого тепла. От плаща сладко пахло камфорным розмарином и резким женским парфюмом – запахом Клауд; в чёрной ткани терялись серые волосинки из шерсти Лау Джимина. Линали провела руками по закрытым за плащом рукам и опустила веки, вдыхая чужой запах, представляя, как её обнимают тёплые заботливые руки, а не ткань одежды.

Мелкая дрожь покинула тело, и сердце, наконец, забилось спокойно.

* * *

Дубовые массивные двери тяжело толкнулись внутрь, и Клауд сделала шаг вперёд, переступая порог, на секунду задержавшись под нависшим над косяком крестом. Линали медлила, в воспоминаниях её крутился вчерашний сон; и обезображенное лицо некогда красивой Аталии, и высокие стены церкви в копоти. Смотря, как спина Клауд исчезает за медленно закрывающимися дверями, Линали вдохнула побольше воздуха и успела скользнуть внутрь в последний момент, слыша, как тяжело захлопнулись за спиной двери, прикрывая путь назад.

Церковь изнутри была другой. Такой же узкой, как во сне, с высоким потолком, но скамьи были из тёмного ореха, с высокими спинками, вели к алтарю, над которым висела икона Богоматери, но совсем иная – маленькая, она была подвешена так низко, что почти задевала рамкой свечи. Набранный в грудь воздух с тихим свистом покинул лёгкие, и Линали наконец-то смогла успокоиться.

Священник будто из-под земли вырос; он появился прямо перед ними, рассеянно поправлял белый воротничок, тогда как круглые очки с толстыми линзами упрямо сползали к носу. Сам он был высокий и худой, неопределённого возраста, волосы его, густые и кудрявые, лезли в лицо, и он плавными движениями кистей убирал их. 

\- Вы пришли для исповеди? – кашлянул он, сделав шаг к конфессионалу. Клауд хмыкнула.  
\- Если б я пришла для этого, то исповедь бы затянулась надолго. Нет. Мы экзорцисты.

Священник даже не удивился. Он кивнул и сел на скамью, приглашая за собой Клауд, и та покорно опустилась рядом. Линали осталась стоять, попутно обводя взглядом помещение. Взгляд упорно ни за что не цеплялся – слишком много церквей она повидала в жизни, - но её всё равно что-то потянуло вперёд, глянуть сбоку за висящую икону Богородицы.

Не зря.

\- Я отец Мэппл, - слушала она краем уха, незаметно отодвигая икону и проводя пальцем по налёту копоти, какой бывает лишь от пожара. Внимательно осмотрелась – тут и там были тёмные сажевые пятна. – Эти зверские убийства начались около четырёх месяцев назад, после пожара.  
\- Пожара? – резко подала голос Линали, не дав сказать и слова открывшей рот Клауд. – В котором погибла Аталия?

Священник напрягся, перевёл на неё взгляд, глаза его, за толстыми стёклами линз, смотрели настороженно и опасливо.

\- Да. Пострадало много людей, но погибла только Аталия. Ей было семнадцать лет - большое горе для всех нас. Она была… удивительной девушкой, - ответил он, отворачиваясь. 

Его пальцы нервно перебирали чётки, а плечи держались неестественно ровно и прямо. Линали перевела взгляд на Клауд – та внимательно смотрела на отца Мэппла, слегка склонив голову; розовые бугры её шрама покраснели и отчётливо выделялись на бледной коже. Линали знала: Клауд пыталась зацепиться за вертевшуюся в голове мысль, это было видно и по сдвинутым бровям, и по поджатым губам. Пыталась, но не получалось, и она сдалась, поднимаясь на ноги и кивая Линали.

\- Спасибо, отец. Если что-то случится – сообщите нам. Берегите себя.

Что он ответил – Линали не услышала. Она быстро нагнала Клауд и вместе с ней покинула церковь, чувствуя облегчение, когда они оказались на улице. Клауд остановилась на крыльце и задумчиво нахмурилась, Линали завороженно следила за тем, как эмоции сменяются на её лице.

\- Мне снился сон, - подала она голос, и Клауд медленно перевела на неё взгляд, заставив мурашкам пробежаться по тонкой коже. – Этой ночью. Церковь, словно после пожара, но на деле – лишь готовившаяся к нему. И Аталия. Тогда я и увидела её впервые – красивая, живая, но… - Голос дрогнул, и собственные руки прикоснулись к щеке на правой стороне лица. – Тут был шрам. Как у Ахава. Этот акума… Наверное, владеет какой-то особой ментальной способностью. Как тот Ной, Мудрость, но менее мощной. Это было предупреждением мне. Нам всем.

\- Глупец, - фыркнула Клауд, дослушав её до конца. Улыбка, однако, быстро покинула её лицо, и оно приняло обеспокоенное выражение. – Линали.  
\- Да?  
\- Стоило сразу рассказать мне.

Линали беззащитно дёрнула плечами, стыдливо опуская глаза. Стоило.

_Ты слишком много на себя берёшь._

Она схватилась за свои плечи, крепко сжимая их дрожащими пальцами, то ли пытаясь защититься и замкнуться, то ли – согреться. Где-то за спиной громко дышала Клауд, Линали чувствовала, как её взгляд прожигал в ней дыры, смотрел сквозь тонкую оболочку кожу и мышц, читал, как раскрытую книгу, по отчаянным резким жестам.

А после – Клауд положила тёплые сильные руки поверх её собственных и прижалась грудью к спине, сковывая в мягкие объятия. Линали не думала – Линали подалась назад, вжимаясь ещё сильнее, прогоняя привычную уже дрожь по всему телу и медленно выдыхая, чувствуя дыхание на своём затылке и губы, целующие волосы.

\- Ты слишком привыкла держать всё в себе, - успокаивающе ответила она, опуская руки и обвивая ими податливое тело под грудью. Сердце Линали билось бешено и часто, словно пыталось проломить грудную клетку, рвалось навстречу этим рукам, и – Боже – Клауд это чувствовала. – Всё будет хорошо, девочка.

Она оставила последний поцелуй на макушке и мягко отстранила Линали от себя. Линали боялась оборачиваться и встречаться с Клауд взглядом, боялась, что та заметит все эмоции, отразившиеся в её глазах, и поэтому лишь сильнее сжала свои плечи.

Клауд, казалось, чувствовала каждую её эмоцию. Она осторожно тронула Линали за плечи и развернула к себе, сталкиваясь с ней взглядами.

\- Вот что значит – расти в окружении мужиков, - хмыкнула Клауд, заправляя короткую прядь волосы Линали за ухо. Та попыталась улыбнуться. – Ладно, пошли поговорим с Ахавом. Пускай уже вылезает из этой оболочки.

* * *

Их следующая встреча произошла среди горелых обломков и стенаний голосов невидимых людей. Аталия ходила между сложенных друг на друга балок и на Линали не обращала внимания ровно до тех пор, пока та сама не позвала её по имени, сделав шаг ближе.

\- О чём ты думала, когда, вернувшись в дом моего отца, так гостеприимно принявшего вас, не застала ни его, ни вашего дружка? Ты ведь хотела убить его – вы обе хотели, рассечь своей способностью, хоть и дарованной Богом, но убивающую. Так чем же вы лучше нас? – Голос её, поначалу тихий и спокойный, под конец сорвался на крик, и руки Аталии сжали почерневшую балку. От прикосновений та вспыхнула и мгновенно превратилась в пепел. 

Линали испуганно отступила, смотря, как Аталия отводит от неё тяжёлый взгляд, разворачивается и бредёт в противоположную сторону.

\- Он уже лишён жизни – благодаря тебе, - крикнула она уходящей спине Аталии. Та вздрогнула, и до слуха Линали внезапно долетел смешок.  
\- Отец был жив – до того момента, как здесь появились вы.

И вспыхнула, что спичка, догорая быстро и стремительно.

Изо сна её вывел голос Клауд. Линали открыла глаза и резко села на кровати, закрывая лицо ладонями. В нос бил запах розмарина и парфюма; Клауд прижимала её к своей груди и перебирала пальцами густые жёсткие волосы. Хотелось поднять голову и прижаться губами к коже Клауд, впитать её запах и провести дыханием по рубцу шрама, отодвигая в сторону светлые волосы. Хотелось прижаться ещё сильнее, чтобы успокоить бьющееся в беспорядке и хаосе сердце, завести руки за спину и сомкнуть их за ней.

Но вместо этого она лишь отстранилась, разрывая их связь.

\- Опять Аталия. Вновь предупреждала.

Клауд кивнула, внимательно смотря на неё.

\- Отсюда из окна видно какое-то столпотворение у церкви. Мы вчера искали Скотта с Ахавом везде, где только можно, но не нашли.

Линали чувствовала, как холод сковывает тело.

\- Хотите сказать?..  
\- Хочу верить в лучшее, Линали, но что-то мне подсказывает, что на этой работёнке лучше с таким завязывать. Пошли уже проверим.

Она задержалась у серванта и, пока Клауд вдевала крупные пуговицы плаща в петли, вновь потянула на себя створки и взяла в руки рамку с рисунком Аталии. Отодвинула легко подавшиеся зажимы и вытащила бумагу из-под стекла, внимательно осматривая рисунок; тот до этого был сложен в несколько раз и до сих пор не выпрямился, стёртый и грязный, лицо на нём всё равно было живым и нарисованным с любовью и вниманием. Линали развернулась бумагу и увидела надпись на обратной стороне.

Сердце пропустило один удар.

\- Клауд! – позвала она генерала, совсем забыв о субординации. Тонкие пальцы вцепились в рисунок с такой силой, что на их подушечках наверняка остались следы. – Я знаю, что мы там, у церкви, увидим. Ахав не был акумой, он здесь вообще не при чём. Но он уже мёртв – как мертвы и Измаил, и Скотт, пропавший вчера днём.

Линали перевела взгляд на Клауд и увидела, как та нахмурилась.

\- «Аталия, душа моя, я наблюдал за тобой на утренней мессе; ты была прекрасна, что зимний рассвет, и руки мои сами взялись за кисть и бумагу. Рисовать тебя было сплошным удовольствием, хоть и удовольствием грешным, постыдным. Лик Господа смотрел на меня со всех сторон, а высокий церковный купол давил с силой.  
Но, знаешь, Аталия, если ты – причина, по которой я попаду в Ад, то оно того стоило».

Прочитала она вслух и сжала рисунок с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

\- Клауд! Клауд, мы должны…

Клауд сидела, прислонившись спиной к стене; глаза её были закрыты, но зрачки за веками двигались быстро и беспорядочно, и Лау Джимин недоумённо прыгал по плечам хозяйки. Линали побежала к ней, хотела упасть на колени и разбудить, но голову пронзило болью, заставив не добежать до цели и опуститься на грязный пол, хватаясь за виски. Боль эта, резкая и пульсирующая, перетекала по всему телу, ноги и руки немели, а барабанные перепонки лопались.

Отец Мэппл легко отворил дверь, закрытую изнутри на щеколду, и вошёл внутрь. Линали подняла голову – она ничего не слышала кроме глухого скрипа в ушах, но видела прекрасно: и как кожа священника лопалась и трескалась по швам, и словно приклеенную улыбку на сером круглом лице акумы.

Она чувствовала – если расслабится, то потеряет сознание, улетит в придуманный мир этого акумы и застрянет там, пока дух не покинет тело. Акума водил пальцами по её щекам и говорил что-то – голос начинал пробиваться сквозь пелену помех, и это внушало надежду; Линали зажмурилась и медленно выдохнула. Боль отошла на второй план, а фразы, сказанные насмешливым механическим голосом, начали приобретать смысл.

\- …знала же – бесполезно предупреждать, заставлять экзорцистов одуматься и оставить меня в покое. Знала – на это и рассчитывала. И вот вы здесь, умрёте, как умер мой отец, как умерли ваши ищейки и – мой возлюбленный, так жертвенно отдавший свою личину.

Линали думалось, что если она сейчас умрёт – то и ладно.  
Линали думалось, что если сейчас умрёт Клауд – она себе этого не простит даже после собственной смерти.

Сапоги обвили её ноги бесконечно быстро и плотно; тяжёлые каблуки выбили длинную речь из живота акумы и припечатали его к сырой земле, миновав открытую дверь, ведущую на улицу. Акума как-то задушено выдохнул, а после усмехнулся, и остатки людской оболочки окончательно треснули по швам, рождая серое вытянутое тело акумы. Второй уровень, определила Линали, и вздохнула облегчённо, набирая высоту.

Акума всё пытался добраться до неё, посылал сигналы, такие резкие, что практически слепил глаза. Но Линали падала – падала с большой высоты, и ветер свистел в ушах, прогоняя оттуда чужие злобные мысли, приятно – совсем не как акума – выбивал воздух из лёгких, а после - высота наполняла их холодным ветром, несущимся между облаков.

Каблуки припечатали акуму к земле; где-то сзади кричали люди, и голоса их смешивались с криком самого акумы – отчаянным и полным ужаса и боли. Серая оболочка трещала по швам, оставляя на земле чёрные метки-звёзды, и исчезла совсем, впитавшись в землю и грунтовые воды, часть себя отпустив вверх, к облакам.

Линали выдохнула, чувствуя, как задыхается, как дрожат ноги, поддерживаемые лишь Чистой Силой, сжала пальцы в кулаки и рванула к дому, игнорируя оклики толпы. Клауд даже позы не сменила, и Линали почувствовала, как внутри всё сжимается.

Она взяла её за запястье и почувствовала бьющийся пульс.

\- Генерал Найн, господи, Клауд, Вы живы, я так рада, так рада, - шептала она, не задумываясь, что вообще говорит; голос её был тихий и срывающийся, перед глазами всё плыло от накативших слёз, но она видела – видела – как Клауд подняла веки и медленно выдохнула, взяла Линали за дрожащие запасться, и Ли, уже не сдерживаясь слёз, прижала чужие ладони к губам – не целуя даже, а оставляя на них горячее сбившееся дыхание, скользнула выше, к запястьям, а после отпустила их вовсе и обвила руками шею, прижимаясь губами к скулам Клауд и её щекам.

Клауд обнимала Линали в ответ, и сердце её билось так же часто и загнанно, как и у самой Ли, и пальцы её сжимали плечи Линали с отчаянной силой, не хотели отпускать от себя. 

\- Линали, - выдохнула она, когда Ли поцеловала Клауд в уголок губ и застыла. – Я чувствую себя так, словно меня по затылку огрели чугунной палкой.

Линали закрыла глаза, улыбнувшись.

\- Я тоже, Клауд.

И почувствовала, как тёплые ладони смыкаются на её щеках, тянут к себе, а губ касаются чужие – мягкие и обветренные, утягивая в поцелуй.


End file.
